Many routing platforms and other network devices utilize a Packet Voice Data Module (PVDM) to perform function related to processing telephony, voice, fax, and other types of data for utilization in networks that implement types of Voice and Fax over Internet Protocol (V/FoIP) and other protocols. The PVDM utilizes one or more Digital Signal Processors (DSPs) which are specialized integrated circuits that perform signal processing operations at high speed.
The legacy PVDM/Host Platform Interface is physically realized as a PVDM slot in the motherboard and utilizes, for example, a 72 pin SIMM connector. FIG. 1 is a high-level block diagram depicting the PVDM/Host Platform Interface. Digital data to be processed by the PVDM is received over the TDM (time division multiplexed) buses 12 and processed data is output over the parallel bus 14.
Incompatibility between different vendor's Digital Signal Processor (DSP) high speed parallel communications host port interfaces has previously required that the legacy PVDM interface be designed for only a single vendor's DSPs. Since different vendor's DSP products meet various segments of the market space and only allow the PVDM interface to operate with a small subset of a single vendor's product line, the legacy interface limits the operational and cost effectiveness of the PVDM solution over, for example, the Access Router market space.
This legacy, single vendor PVDM hardware bus definition and functionality are presently used in most access routers to provide analog signal processing for voice, data and modem analog signals from Wide Area Network (WAN) interface ports.
Accordingly, an improved PVDM interface is required to provide maximum flexibility with respect to performance and market segment matching. Additionally, a flexible interface would also be advantageous to allow modules plugged into the PVDM interface to perform additional add-on specific processing such as echo cancellation, video processing, etc.